toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Umogami Harurin
|rname =Umogami Harurin |ename = |alias = |epithet =The Featherhead |gender =Female |race =Hotara |age =20 (Before Timeskip) 24 (After Timeskip) |birthday = |capturelevel = |status =Alive |height =170cm (Before Timeskip) 183cm (After Timeskip) |weight =76kg |blood type =G+ |ability = |affiliation = |occupation =Hunter |partner = |relatives = |pets =Drizzly |debut =The Sunset's Predator! Featherhead of Hotara! |leitmotif = }} Umogami Harurin is a Hotara Hunter with great chef skills, known by her people by her nickname, Featherhead. She is the most talented and contributing Hunter of Hotara's 71st generation of Hunters. She is known for her solitary, but competitive personality, and unique cooking style. Appearance As a Hotara, she has pale white skin, exoskeletal bones on certain parts of her body, long pointy ears and nose, and dark sclera in her red eyes. Due to her Gourmet Cells becoming active and mutating, she gained a scar on the right side of her face, going from the corner of her lips up, almost reaching her ear. Her hair color also has changed from black into black and green. When on travels, she wears quite higher amount of clothing, a rare trait among Hotara. She wears black robe torn down on the height of her knees, tied with large leather belt. She also has several small leather bags tied to her belt, which she uses to store her knife and important things. On top of her black robe, she wears long red jacket, with large golden sleeves, massive shoulder guards and large collar of rare bird's feathers. Her forearms are also covered in tight black sleeves, with the right one forming a fingerless glove with only the middle finger covered, and the rest of the glove openings sealed by rings. Both of her forearms are also covered in blue forarm guards. She wears no pants nor shoes, just ankle bands made out of leather and bones. At the younger age of 13, she had much shorter hair, and wore much simpler clothing, usually just red robe with torn edges. After the timeskip, she gains dark straight line tattoos over her eyes. Her feather collar is larger and multi-colored, she gets a longer black robe and red jacket, which also gets a 蛍 (Firefly) symbol on her back. Her ankle bands are now made out of black material and extend to cover her feet, but leaving an opening for the toes and heels. Her hair is also combed to the back, without any stripes hanging over her face. HarurinYoung.png|Young Harurin carrying an Icterus Catfish. Personality Harurin is rather solitary, preferring to travel only with her pet. She has a mix of rivalry and master-student relationship with her father, who is a capable and well-known chef in the Caves. She might often seem grumpy on the outside, which may be just that, as much as her thinking, remembering her experience and analyzing it. Despite being very talented, she is not overall arrogant about her abilities, desiring to train and learn more about the source of possibilities of her powers. Despite her chase after answers and development, she has deep care of her people, providing them with as much food as she can. She has unshakeable will and once she is determined to something, she won't stop unless her loved ones are endangered. Inside conversation, she tends to be sarcastic and teasing and jokingly taunting others, but she also tries to help and advice them, and can be very empathic. Harurin loves smell of fresh air, such as after storm, at coasts, or at high places. This is one of the things that led her to travelling, as air has different smell everywhere to her nose. She also has a form of verbal tic, where she tends some of her sentences with "yora" (ジン), especially when putting emotions into her words. Full Course Menu Dishes *Sourwood Lead Shrimp Bubble Aguachile Trivia *Harurin's hair color was something that changed several times through her designing process. The other possible variations that went before the final dark green were light blue, dark blue, red, orange and black-orange. Category:LAURASIA Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Bishokuya Category:Chef Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Females Category:Food Honor User Category:Food Immersion User Category:Knocking User